A love that never dies
by xX-Rai-Xx
Summary: a cute little fic about a typical day in the briefs home, arguing siblings, training, and...a night alone...together...without the kids??? sounds intriguing


i had orginally wrote  
  
this a yr or some ago but decided it needed worked on and to be finished so  
  
here it is...i hope its good  
  
NOTES: this is a cute peek into Vegeta and Bulma's growing relationship now  
  
that they have two kids together and its pretty romantic  
  
SUMMARY: Bulma is making breakfast for the kids with the usual Trunks bugging  
  
his sister and Vegeta breaking it up, he has his usual morning routine in the  
  
gravity room when finishes up Vegeta wants to have some alone time with Bulma  
  
but they of course keep getting disturbed by the kids. After figuring it wasn't  
  
going to happen that night either he lets it go. then after a long nap he  
  
awakes to find the house quiet; and empty....except for Bulma........  
  
DISCLAIMER: i dont own dbz or any part of it (although we all wish we did  
  
*sniff*) the credit goes to Akira Toriyama and then rest of those people who  
  
worked their butts off to make dbz possible!  
  
Quite early one morning, Bulma, of course, was making breakfast for the kids.  
  
She turned to see her son Trunks playing keep away with his 5 year old sister's  
  
hairbrush. A wide awake Vegeta casually stepped into the kitchen in his black  
  
training pants, and shirtless. First he just took the orange juice out from the  
  
fridge, taking a drink and ignoring the ruckus. As the noise level grew, he  
  
then impatiently took hold of Trunks' hand that held the brush and looked at  
  
him sternely.   
  
In his usual tone of voice he said, "Trunks I told you do not tease your  
  
sister." He took the brush and gave it to Bra.  
  
Trunks threw up his hands and pleaded, "Come on dad I was only playing around  
  
with her."  
  
Vegeta counters, "Quite an odd way of playing I'd say."  
  
Bulma chimed in as always, "As for you young lady, Bra you know you're not  
  
supposed to have your brush at the table anyway."  
  
She then glares at Vegeta and frowns. He was drinkning from the carton again.  
  
She took it from him and put it in a glass. He just rolled his eyes and she  
  
began to get on his case. "I don't see why you're so hard on Trunks."  
  
Vegeta stood with his arms folded tightly across his muscualar chest, far from  
  
amused. "Baka, woman.  
  
I have always been hard on the boy; / in a growl / he's eighteen he should know  
  
better. I did not raise the child to be a brat you know. It is nice of you to  
  
notice now !"  
  
Bulma began to loose her patience as well. "It's funny how much you protect  
  
Bra, I mean you let her get away with anything and everything. Just because she  
  
is a girl does not mean we can't raise her like we did Trunks."  
  
Vegeta settled down and replied in a calm voice almost as if he was forcefully  
  
holding back. "She's only a child."  
  
Bulma, knowing Vegeta for so long, was in complete shock. Taking on a somewhat  
  
cocky tone, quite like one he usualy used, countered that last remark."Oh ho,  
  
as if you were this lenient on trunks at her age."   
  
Vegeta went silent; it seemed as though she had won the argument. He rolled his  
  
eyes, his only reply was, "Humph, crazy woman." He grabbed a shirt and walked  
  
out to the practice room.   
  
******  
  
It was only twenty minuites later, when there was a quiet knock on the gravity  
  
room door. Vegeta, who had been training with the gravity set to 800xs, stopped  
  
what he was doing. The door opened and a small aqua-blue-haired-head peaked in.  
  
Vegeta resumed his training session.  
  
Bra asked with eager curiousity, "Daddy, can I...train with you?"  
  
This made Vegeta stop again. Unsure of what to say, he smiled in amusement and  
  
just nodded his head. /Why not, after all, she may be a girl but she was still  
  
his child; still half-saiyan./  
  
He decided against a gravity setting, considering this was her first time. He  
  
simply began to teach her to spar and possibly move onto using her ki energy.  
  
He restrained himself greatly so as not to hurt her. Only he did not know what  
  
to think about encouraging her to train like her older brother.  
  
******  
  
After they finished their training session, Bra went off to finish her homework  
  
for the weekend. Vegeta made his way back to his bedroom. He passed Trunks in  
  
the hallway just as the telephone rang. Vegeta stopped and turned around  
  
towards the front room. Trunks darted over there quicker than his father and  
  
picked up the phone upon the third ring.   
  
As Vegeta stood patiently waiting, Trunks called out to him."I got it."   
  
/to the caller/ "Hello,"  
  
"Yeah hold on." /putting the phone down/ Trunks yelled to Vegeta  
  
"Dad, Goku is on the phone for you!"  
  
Vegeta slightly perplexed, trudged towards the front room. He sighed as he  
  
picked up the phone. "What is it Kakarot?"  
  
Goku hesitantly responds, "Hey Vegeta. Listen I have this big surprise planned  
  
this weekend for Chi-Chi because its our anniversary. I was just wondering . .  
  
. if you and Bulma could watch Goten for the weekend. He s old enough to be  
  
alone but Chi-Chi doesn't trust him so I figured he and Trunks could hang out  
  
together. If it's okay with you thats is . . ."  
  
At first the thought of having two wild teenage boys, /two teenage saiyans no  
  
less,/ driving him completely crazy, made him cringe. Then he figured he was  
  
going to have to get used to having that kid around (who might i add reminded  
  
him more of his rival than he liked) sooner or later. Plus he wasnt in the mood  
  
for another verbal spar with his feisty mate, so he grudingly agreed.  
  
With a hint of satisfaction in his usual cold voice, "Why not," much harsher  
  
tone now, "but he best not drive me crazy or I will send him straight back to  
  
you!"  
  
Goku, deeply surprised; "Wow Vegeta. Thanks a lot, he'll behave I sware. So see  
  
you later then."  
  
"Oh Kakarot . . ." he paused trying to not think about how amusing it was to  
  
know that he had been putting up with that woman for this long, this next  
  
comment sounding more like a compliment than a smart remark was spoken in  
  
almost a sarcastic tone of voice; "happy anniversary . . ."   
  
Goku was surpised but cheerful, "Thanks,Vegeta."  
  
He made no effort to respond, except for a quiet chuckle to himself. He loved  
  
giving his saiyan counterpart a hard time, even if Goku never realized that was  
  
what he was doing.  
  
They both hung up the phone. Vegeta turned to his quite curious son, who  
  
happened to be waiting eagerly to know what they said. "Trunks, go clean your  
  
room. Goten is staying over for the weekend."  
  
Trunks shouted for joy. "Alright! Thanks dad!"   
  
Vegeta simply gave a grunt, then ushered his son away "Hai, whatever. Now go  
  
get ready."  
  
"Sorry dad, sure thing." He raced off to his room, as Vegeta continued to his.   
  
The door was open so he just walked in to find Bulma quietly reading, while  
  
sprawled out on the their huge bed. He looked at her; she did not budge. She  
  
seemed quite involved in her book. He just walked over to their huge walk-in  
  
closet and pulled out a red tank top and his black pants. He stopped to look  
  
her over, she looked so innocent lying there with her nose in a book. She was  
  
so beautiful with the sun shining down on her through the window. He proceeded  
  
to change.  
  
"Hmph, reading again I see. What is so interesting about that book?" He pulled  
  
his shirt over his head, showing off his broad shoulders and muscular chest.  
  
"It's not more interesting than me I hope." He lifted a brow at her and smirked.  
  
This caught Bulma's full attention as she glanced up from her book and up at  
  
him. She gazed at him longingly, standing there; he was so incredibly good  
  
looking with his powerful muscular body. A pleasing smile graced her lips.  
  
He took the tank top and pulled it on over his head as he walked around to her  
  
side of the bed. Slowly he crept up onto the bed and over to her, watching her  
  
from under half-closed eyes.  
  
Trying to make it seem like she didn't care, she put the book down and stated  
  
in a sarcastic tone; "I forgot all you big tough saiyans care about is who is  
  
stronger than who."  
  
He wasn't fooled. creeping up to he grinned and took hold of her gently, while  
  
on top of her. He rolled over and lifted her up over him effortlessly, but  
  
carefully. She let out a girlish giggle as he smiled at her and lowered her and  
  
gently lay her beside him.  
  
In a calm and soothing voice, "Yes, that . . . and being with you." He tipped  
  
her chin with his finger and kissed her affectionately. He couldn't stop, only  
  
making her want more.  
  
His hand moved to her waist, holding her while his other moved to her back,  
  
slowly making it's way to where her shirt stopped just above her naval. He  
  
brought his hand to her waist to meet with the other, and little by little he  
  
slowly began to lift her shirt.  
  
After realizing what he was doing, she hesitantly drew back. "Vegeta, . . . not  
  
right now, you know the kids are around."   
  
He sulked and glared at her in dissapointment. She gave him a sweet smile,  
  
"Later then I promise." he lowered his eyes at her and smirked. She nodded her  
  
head, she knew what just what he wanted to do.  
  
"Fine then, later." Vegeta mumbled as he leaned back in, kissing Bulma again  
  
but with more anxiousness for what later held in store for the couple.  
  
Just as he was enjoying himself, there was a knock at the door right before it  
  
creaked open and their daughter poked her head in curiously. Startled the two  
  
quickly parted; Vegeta wide-eyed, and Bulma trying to make it seem like they  
  
were doing something else.  
  
Bra asked innocently, "What were you two doing?"  
  
Vegeta glanced up at Bulma as a way of saying *you handle this one*. Bulma got  
  
up and kneeled down by her little girl. "Nothing sweetheart your father and I  
  
were just talking."  
  
She put her little hands in fists and on her hips, "You really don't expect me  
  
to believe that do you?" sounding a lot like Bulma when she was nagging Vegeta.  
  
He laughed "Ha, now she really looks like you right now, I wonder where she  
  
learned to do that?" Giving his mate an inquisitive grin, " You should be  
  
careful of how you act around her you know...she might just follow your  
  
example."  
  
He studied the five year old girl over from head to toe. She may have only been  
  
a child still, but she really looked just like her mother,, although her  
  
personality more rivaled his own than anything.   
  
Bulma rolled her eyes at him and returned her focus back to her daughter, "Now  
  
what did you come in here for exactly sweetie?"  
  
"Oh, someone is at that door and I think its Trunks' friend but he said he's  
  
too busy to get it." Bulma took her hand and led her out of their bedroom to  
  
the main room door. It was already open, and there stood a tall, raven-black  
  
haired boy about Trunks' age.   
  
Bulma kindly greeted him, "Oh hello Goten. Nice to see you. By the looks of it  
  
you must be staying. Come on in, Trunks is in his mess he calls a room. He' s  
  
probably cleaning it like his father said."  
  
Goten kinda laughed as he scanned the room for Vegeta. "Thanks Bulma, my dad  
  
really appreciates this."  
  
Bulma smiled "Anything for Goku, I just realized it's there anniversary, I hope  
  
they have fun."   
  
She casually walked back to her room to find a bored Vegeta lying down staring  
  
up at the ceiling. "Goten is here . . . " She broke the silence.  
  
He did not say a thing, only thought to himself. /Great that's all I need is  
  
bombarding reminders of the boy's father, that damned Kakarot. At least he  
  
gets to be alone with his woman tonight./ He and Bulma have not had many  
  
passionate nights much ever since Bra was born. He was dissapointed as usual;  
  
he had plans for tonight until he remembered... they were to watch Goten, and  
  
with Bra barging in every twenty minutes, he just figured it wasn't happening  
  
tonight either. He soon just fell asleep; relaxed and deep in slumber.  
  
The house was never quiet since they had Bra and now that Trunks was a  
  
teenager. They just never had time to get too intimate what with the arguing or  
  
just Trunks always causing a ruckus, or Bra always wanting his attention.   
  
Bulma loved having a family and kids to lighten the atmosphere. Only when it  
  
came down to her passion for Vegeta, they usually put their alone time aside  
  
for the kids. She wondered if Goku and Chi-Chi ever had this problem when Gohan  
  
was still a teenager and they had Goten running around.  
  
A few hours passed by the time Vegeta awoke. He slowly sat up and scanned the  
  
room; the clock said 9:00pm. Something soon struck him; the house was  
  
completely silent. He looked around, perplexed.   
  
Bulma came quietly out of their closet and stood in the doorway showing off her  
  
new nightdress. Vegeta glanced over, and he saw her. She was wearing a short,  
  
red, silk nightdress, which showed off her curvacious body quite nicely. She  
  
was so gorgeous with her hair gently cascading over her shoulders and back.  
  
Vegete grinned in delight, "Humph, don't tease me. Where are the boys?"  
  
She said as she slid into the huge bed beside him."I sent them to a late movie.  
  
They'll be gone for quite some time."   
  
Now he was anxious. "And Bra . . .?"  
  
She pulled off his shirt, and teasingly ran a delicate finger up along his  
  
power muscular chest up to just under his chin. He closed his eyes now, trying  
  
to resist the temptation. Bulma added just as she layed him down on his back,  
  
pressing close to him.  
  
"She's with my parents, so . . . now I can spend time with my proud prince."  
  
She whipered in his ear and gently tugged at his pants.  
  
This pleased Vegeta greatly; /this should prove to be one hell of a night./ He  
  
stood up, shed his pants and got back into the bed. Bulma pressed close, she  
  
welcomed his warm, gentle embrace. His hands made their way to the bottom of  
  
her nightdress and slowly did he little by little lift it until it was just  
  
above her naval, and from that spot he began to kiss up all the way removing  
  
the gown completely.   
  
His onyx gaze was filled with a fiery passion by now. He made a trail of soft  
  
kisses all the way up her luscious body. He could not help but take in her  
  
enticing candy-sweet scent. It filled his senses bathed his skin and he was  
  
stained just being near her. The feel of her silken skin upon his warm inviting  
  
lips sent a chill down the back of his neck and only set him in the mood to  
  
proceed even further.   
  
Bulma took in a deep breath filled with pleasure and then locked him into a  
  
deep kiss. The passion within this kiss was enough to get him started. He  
  
skillfully ran his tongue from her neck to her chin along her heated skin,  
  
wanting to taste every drop of her, and swooped back in for a second yet no  
  
less passionate kiss, his tongue now meeting hers in a dance-like motion.   
  
A bare hand slowly dragged downward along her frame, along every curve  
  
exploring her body, with oddly gentle hands, like it was their first encounter.  
  
He moved his head away to be able to meet her glittering azure gaze, and to see  
  
the welcoming smile on her flushed face.   
  
She placed his hands back on her waist ever so lightly, and yet just the simple  
  
touch of her sent a wild racing through his heart. The moon was now high in the  
  
sky and shining brightly through the balcony doors and he admired the way the  
  
soft silver light played over her skin. She opened her mouth as if to speak,  
  
but he simply pressed a gentle finger to her lips. There were no words, just  
  
the sound of her heart now beating in rythm with his own. Another kiss was the  
  
sign he wanted more; a lingering kiss that took him in.   
  
******  
  
Vegeta kept a tight grip on her now, as she lay aginst him; both their bodies  
  
sore and hot. The blankets were wrapped closely around them slightly damp with  
  
sweat from the heat. Her delicate fingers were entwined within his own as they  
  
held hands just laying there with no sound. His chest rose and fell with each  
  
breath and all the while they were so silent the very same thoughts were  
  
filling both of their thoughts: their love and attraction for one another was  
  
so amazing.   
  
Sleep was the farthest thing from their minds now, as Bulma turned over to lay  
  
across hisi chest facing him. Her soft blue gaze sparkled with an innocent lust  
  
for him. A grin found it's way on the prince's fine features, he knew she was  
  
thinking the very same thing....they weren't tired enough to sleep, not after  
  
that.   
  
Carefully he lifted her and layed her on her back. A strong hand gently  
  
caressed her warm cheek, cupped her chin and drew her into yet another kiss.  
  
The other hand was entangled in her soft teal locks spilled about her. Her  
  
delicate arms found their way around his neck and held fast pulling him down,  
  
pressing closer to him. That familar perfume of her skin sent his emotions  
  
racing once more and once more did she take him in.  
  
*phew* that took a while to fix...i hate it when it never looks the same on the  
  
e-mail when you copy and paste as it does on your desktop document it was  
  
from...well all in all here it is and review review review....i am open for  
  
comments please. see this is my first real romance fic..so if it needs work or  
  
is better than i had assumed tell me ^_^ 


End file.
